iPod
by rexlover180
Summary: England finds an iPod after a world meeting and soon finds out it's America's. He finds an interesting playlist on it that attracts his attention. Is it all about him? USUK.


"Meeting adjourned," Germany sighed, giving up on yet another world meeting. Nothing had gotten done…again.

"We might have gotten something done if it weren't for your bushy eyebrows distracting all of us," France teased England, like he always did.

"Shut it, cheesey monkey!" England snapped. "You're hardly one to talk considering all you did was flirt with waitresses during the meeting."

It didn't take long for them to spiral into a fight. But that wasn't the worst of it. There was always a danger of getting all of the countries together at once. China and Japan were fighting, Romano was causing a fight with Germany, Prussia and Hungary were at odds for some reason…

America was sick of it. He usually brought his iPod along to meetings just for things like this. But not even heavy rock music could drown everyone out. He groaned, ripping the headphones out of his ear. This was the last time a meeting would be in Washington for a while.

Despite remembering that he had promised someone that he'd wait for them, America left, his anger clouding his judgement. He didn't want to listen to everyone's arguments, he wasn't in the mood today.

* * *

Like always, England stayed after the meeting and waited for everyone to leave before he did. He didn't like being stuck in the crowd of nations on their way out of the room, so he always stayed. He was about to leave, putting on his jacket, when he noticed something had been left behind on the table.

Upon closer examination, it was an iPod Touch. He picked it up and turned it around, trying to see if he could find a name on it. The cover that the owner had put on the back was a delicately crafted looking American flag. Well, that solved that mystery…

England's curiosity got the better of him and he turned the iPod on. The idiot didn't even have a password on it. He filed through all of the apps that America seemed to have on it and wasn't in the slightest bit surprised when he found he had over a hundred. He probably never even used half of them. England chuckled as he pressed the button to see what was on the idiot's playlist. There were a lot of playlists, anything titles from _Awesome Songs_ to _For Meetings._ England toured through the songs in _For Meetings._ Every song on it was a loud, obnoxious rock song. So that was how America always ignored them during these meetings…

England exited out of the playlist and continued flipping through the various playlists with other countries' names on them. When he got to the Cs, he found a playlist titled _Canadia._ Wasn't that… England couldn't remember but the playlist was empty. How odd… When he got to the Rs, England laughed, shaking his head. America really needed more creativity. He could have sworn he saw that it was filled with songs by an artist called t.A.T.u. Then he got to one titled _Iggy_. Wasn't that what the twat insisted he called England? Extremely curious, England leaned against the table and started looking through the playlist. He was shocked to find songs by the Beetles and The Who and Pink Floyd. There was Radiohead, Muse, Queen, Coldplay, and the Rolling Stones. Every single one of them were from the UK…

England marveled as he toured through all of the songs. "All You Need Is Love," "Something," "Love Reign O'er Me," "Comfortably Numb," "True Love Waits," "Endlessly," "Somebody To Love," "Violet Hill," and "Blinded by Love."

Jesus… England certainly did not expect this…

"Shit, where did it go," England heard the voice of America muttering, coming back to the meeting room. England, in his panic, switched the iPod off and stuffed it in his pocket. America poked his head through the doorway. "Hey, Iggy, you seen my iPod?"

"How the hell would I know what it looked like?" England crossed his arms in front of him. He should just play it cool for now. America couldn't know that England had read through those songs.

"Dude, it's got my awesome, heroic flag on it!" America said happily, walking into the meeting room and looking under the table. "I think I left it here when I left…"

"Why is your iPod such a big deal to you?" England asked. "Can't you just get another one?"

"Because I had special songs on it," America said simply, checking under the chairs. "I totally lost my last iTunes account because it's stupid and I don't think I'll be able to get those songs back. And if anyone saw what was on it…" he shuddered and England knew the reason why.

"What embarrassing things do you have on your iPod, America?" England scoffed, picking up his briefcase from the floor.

"Just some old bands," America said with a wave of his hand.

"If you want old bands, you could take mine," England laughed.

"Really?" America said excitedly, almost too excitedly. "You would give me your iPod?"

"I didn't expect you to want it," England said uneasily.

"But, dude, you would give it to me?" America quickly came up to him.

"Why the hell do you need an iPod so bad?" England snapped.

"Sometimes, I just need to listen to music," America shyly rubbed the back of his head. "Just to…straighten out my thoughts. You know?"

"Fine, I will give you my iPod, then," England sighed and America's face lit up. "If," America's face returned to a frown, "you pay for my lunch."

"Why do you need me to pay for your lunch?" America wrinkled his nose.

"I'm giving you my iPod," England scoffed. "The least you could do was pay for lunch for a man who forgot his wallet at the hotel."

"You forgot your wallet dude?" America laughed. "Fine then, but right after you better give it to me."

"Fine," England rolled his eyes.

"Alright!" America pumped his fist. "McDonalds here we come!"

* * *

England groaned. "Why did it have to be here?" He looked down at his salad, the only thing he hoped wouldn't be covered in grease. He was sadly let down. There were even bits of bacon in it…

"You never said where we had to go," America said happily. "So, I decided to take you to my favorite restaurant!"

"How is it that, in England, everything is healthier, even in this restaurant?" England picked at his "salad."

"Because you're too afraid to cook big portions 'cause you're afraid you'll ruin the awesome recipe?" America offered, stuffing his fifth hamburger down his face.

"For a country who's supposedly broke, you sure pay a lot for food," England commented.

"2 things," America held up two fingers. "1. I think of paying a lot is stimulating my economy. And 2. You're in worse debt than me. So there." He stuck his tongue out at England.

"Don't remind me," England sighed. They were going to try to talk about debt at the meeting, but he and France got carried away with their arguments. He put his hand in his pocket and felt the iPod…He didn't know why a blush came to his face whenever he thought about it, but he was happy America was horrible at sensing the mood and didn't notice.

"Hey, so you gonna give me your iPod now?" America said.

"Why are you so eager to listen to my music?" England tilted an eyebrow.

"Because music helps me think and I have a lot on my mind right now," America sighed quickly, massaging his temples.

"You can actually think?" England chuckled.

"Hey, I have an idea!" America said happily, suddenly. "Let's go to a park!"

"What?" England asked. "Why the hell would I go to a park with you?"

"Because I bought you lunch?" America tried.

"This is hardly lunch," England pointed out. "Besides, I haven't eaten any of it."

"Well, that's your own fault," America laughed. "C'mon! Please? Just one hour!"

"America, I'm busy," England sighed. He actually wasn't…But he had to look through that playlist a little bit more.

"It's just one hour!" America put on that irresistible puppy dog face he perfected since he was little. "Pwease, Iggy?"

"Fine! Okay!" England groaned. "One hour, and not a minute more."

"Okay, first give me your iPod," America stood up and held out his hand towards England.

"Alright," England shifted and put his hand in his other pocket and pulled out his iPod. It was no iPod Touch, it was far older. But it worked, and that was all that mattered. It had the chords of the ear buds wrapped around it. "Here."

"How old is this thing?" America started laughing, taking it from England. "Dude it's as big as my hand! It's so heavy!"

"Oh, shut it," England rolled his eyes and stood up. "Why don't you take me to that park you had in mind."

"Sure thing," America said, rather distractedly. He had unraveled the ear buds and stuck one in his left ear, England was on his right side. He started messing with the iPod with his left hand and took England's wrist with his right, dragging him out of McDonalds and through the busy streets of Washington D.C.

"Is my iPod really that interesting to you?" England laughed, watching at how immersed America was in his iPod.

"Nah, it's just," America paused for a second. "Your songs are just so old! It's kina funny! You nostalgic or something, Iggy?"

England rolled his eyes. America had those exact same songs on his _Iggy_ playlist.

They walked in silence for a while and England wondered where a park would be in such an industrial looking city. But America dragged him to an actually very pretty park after a while. It was small, sure, but it was nice. In the middle, there was a small pond and it was surrounded by deep green trees. There was even grass that didn't have any patches in it. It was amazing how well Americans catered to their parks, even in the middle of a city. America soon led him to a hill beside the lake, underneath a tree.

"Is this going to be a picnic or something, America?" England asked once America let go. He hadn't looked up from the screen of the iPod. He sat down with his legs in front of him, just in front of the trunk of the tree.

"No," he shook his head. Apparently he had found a satisfactory song, since he looked up at England. "Sit," he patted the ground next to him.

"Why?" England groaned, but he sat down, none the less.

"I just think it's peaceful here…" America said quietly, quieter than England thought was humanly possible for him. "I was on my way here, when I figured out I lost my iPod."

"So this is where you go to think?" England asked.

"Yeah," America nodded and laid back so that he was facing the sky. England chuckled slightly, but laid down next to him. America yawned and England noticed that he had both ear buds in his ears. It didn't take long for America to close his eyes and start snoring.

"Obnoxious, like always," England laughed after a loud snore. He pulled out America's iPod, put those ear buds in, and hit play on a random song on the _Iggy _playlist. He sat there for a while, listening to the playlist and watching as America tossed and turned in his sleep.

England had only one ear bud in, so he could hear America talking in his sleep. "England…" America muttered, shifting around in his sleep. "Thank you…I love you…"

England watched him with a blush and a smile on his face. And then he reached forward, messing with America's hair. Normally, he wouldn't do this, but he knew how heavily America slept. Nothing could wake him up.

England leaned forward and kissed his forehead lightly.

"I love you, too," England muttered. "And someday I'll be able to tell you when you're awake…"

* * *

America woke up with a start in the middle of the park. It was still in the middle of the day, so he must not have slept for long. Then he noticed that the iPod England gave him was gone, along with the ear buds. He sat up quickly. This was not good, Iggy would kill him if he found out he lost his iPod.

He looked over to where England was before he fell asleep, but he wasn't there. America looked down at the ground where he was and saw his iPod sitting there, the American flag glittering in the light. He picked it up quickly and looked at the song that was last played.

That was not the song he was listening to in the meeting. That song was from his…_Iggy…_playlist…

"Shit…" America muttered to himself, a blush forming on his face.

* * *

**This is my first real one-shot. And I'm just putting this out here because all of my recent stories haven't been USUK and I just want everyone to know that I haven't stopped loving them! I will go back to USUK stories soon! For now, I just have one-shots to tide you over!**

**To be honest, my original plan for this was to put it up on Father's Day, for Iggy since he's like America's dad, you know? But I forgot about it until this morning, to be honest... Oh, well, better late than never!**

**Oh, and if you don't know any of those songs, look them up to know what they really mean!**

**Please Review!**

**I don't own Hetalia. If I did, USUK would be cannon and not FrUK.**


End file.
